Lost in Time
by shdgshipper
Summary: Hermione tripped on the stairs and got thrown backin time. But, her time-turner has broken and all the peices didn't come with her. She doesn't know how she'll ever get back to her own time. I've thrown in a little lovey dovey stuff with Remus, just for f


Hermione rushed to the astronomy tower. Even if she used her time-turner, she'd still be late. She was getting closer, only one more flight of steps to climb, when the hem of her robes got caught on the banister, pulling her backwards and onto the ground. She hit her head hard and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a group of boys at the top of the stairs.  
  
Hermione's head hurt. She must've taken quite a fall on her way...'Oh no!' she thought, 'I'm missing Harry and Ron! They'll be furious,' She sat up and looked around. She was in the hospital wing. But, who would've been up late enough to bring her here? It was then Hermione heard the voice of Proffessor McGonagall. She was scolding someone in the hallway.  
  
"You know, I should be punishing you boys for being out in the hallways at night. You know you're not aloud to go out wandering around, especially you," she yelled, "But, since you found this young lady at the bottom of the stairs, I suppose I should give you some credit. Five points each, I suppose," Hermione heard a few sighs of relief and MacGonagall came in to check on her.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake," she said. She looked wonderfully young with her long hair out of a bun, but it wasn't as gray as before, "Now, may I ask who you are, and what in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Hermione, don't you remember? I was in your class just yesterday. I'm in your house," Hermione said, confused.  
  
"Perhaps I should fetch Dumbledore," McGonagall said, but Dumbledore swept in just as she stood up. She whispered to him for a moment and left without another word. Dumbledore sat on a chair next to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Professor," Hermione remembered, "I just realized what I'm doing here. I was walking up to the astronomy tower when my robes got caught on the banister. I had my time-turner, where is it?"  
  
"Slow down, child," Dumbledore smiled, "I've got it, but half of it didn't come with you. I'll find a new part, but in the meantime, what's your name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, but I should use a different name, right?" Hermione said, worried. Dubmledore nodded and told her to stay here for the night. She could join in with the usual 6th year classes tomorrow, and not to tell anyone of what happens in the future. With that, Hermione drifted slowly off to sleep, thinking of which name to use. She decided on Brea French. She did, however, ponder using Harry's mom's name, but she decided against it.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was awoken by a very young Madam Pomfrey. She looked tentative to let Hermoine go, but gave in soon enough. Dumbledore came to meet Hermione and brought her to the Great Hall, where all the other students had assembled.  
  
"Good morning," he boomed, "I have an anouncement. There is a new student this morning. Her name is Brea French and she will be joining the Gryffindor students. Eat up," Hermione went to sit in an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. A few of the student around her were talking merrily as they ate. Hermione nearly spit out her pumpkin juice when she heard one boy talking to another.  
  
"Are you ever going to be serious, Sirius?" he said. Hermione looked over with wide eyes and one of the boys spotted her.  
  
"Oh, you're the new student," he said. It was Sirius Black, Harry's god- father, which meant his mother, father, and Remus Lupin were here too. She looked to her left and there sat Lily Evans, Harry's mother.  
  
"So are you?" she asked. Hermione shook her head and snapped out of her trance-like state.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's me," she said. Remus smiled at her. He was actually cute when he was younger.  
  
"I'm James Potter. This is Sirius, Lily and Remus," James said, pointing. Hermione acted as if she didn't already know that. Her head was spinning with thing she wanted to tell them, but couldn't.  
  
"We're the ones that rescued you," Remus said. Hermione smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, thank you," she stammered.   
  
After breakfast, Hermione followed Lily to the common room and they all sat talking.  
  
"So, Sirius, what shall we do to Snape next?" Remus' eyes glinted. Hermione remembered with a jolt that Snape was the same age as them. She laughed at the thought of her making fun of him, even if he didn't even know who she was.  
  
"Maybe we should sneak into the Slytherin house and put his fingers in warm water," Hermione offered. The boys and Lily looked at her funny, "It will make him wet the bed while he's sleeping," They all laughed and immediately agreed. As soon as all the other kids left the common room to get to bed, Remus leaned forward to Hermione and so did the rest.  
  
"Hey, Brea, do you want to join the Marauders?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded vigorously. They chatted some more and planned out every detail of their next prank and then went up to bed.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up much before the other girls, so she went down to the common room. She found that someone was already there, Remus. She walked down the stairs slowly and sat down on the sofa next to him, making him jump and slam his book shut.  
  
"Oh, you frightened me," he said quickly. Hermione smiled a bit and looked more closely at the book he had. It was a black leather-bound journal.  
  
"What are you writing?" she asked. Remus blushed slightly.  
  
"Nothing, really," he said. Hermione shook her head and dropped the subject.  
  
"I know about you, Remus," she said. He looked at her, shocked and frightened.  
  
"You know what?" he asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a certain instinct abou these things. Remus blushed again and looked toward the fireplace. Hermione knew how he felt somehow; out of place, alone. She wished that she could help in some way.  
  
When everyone else had awoken, the group headed down to breakfast. It was a Saturday, so it didn't matter what time you got downstairs, really. James kept going on and on about the prank they would pull that night on Snape. After breakfast, Lily told the boys that she and Hermione wanted to go to the library, but when they got there it was different.  
  
"Brea, can we talk," she asked, her eyes pleading with her. Hermione nodded, although she really wanted to read the out-of-date books of their time. They sat at a round table at the edge of the room and leaned close to eachother so they could whisper.  
  
"Do you know what you're getting into?" Lily asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"I mean Remus. I know he likes you. He told James and Sirius that he thought you were really pretty, and nice, and you understood him. You do know what he is, right?" Lily explained. Hermione nodded silently, allowing Lily to continue.  
  
"He's not the kind of person you want to get with, Brea," she said, "I don't think you should be with him like that,"  
  
"But Lily, like he said, I understand him and I don't want to hurt him. Besides, I never said I even liked him like that. I think he's just a fun person to be with, not a good boyfriend," Hermione said. Remus liked her? With her bushy hair and...ugh! She declared to herself that she couldn't go out with Remus. She knew him in the future and it was impossible that she go out with him. She thought that, maybe later, she'd tell Lily the truth about where she came from.  
  
"Okay, Brea, but be careful. I don't want either of you to get hurt," Lily smiled, but it faded quickly when she spotted a group of boys at the edge of the library. They were looking over at them and whispering to eachother. Hermione realized with a jolt that one of them was Severus Snape, her potions teacher in her real year. He was tall and thin, but his hair was shorter and not as greasy, nearly chin length. His lip curled into that ever-so-famous sneer of his and he turned back to the rest of the boys. Another boy, Hermione swore she knew, but couldn't quite place him, exactly.   
  
"You'll want to steer clear of those boys too. I hear that they'd get with anyone they could, just for...you know," Lily cringed, "Oh no, they're coming over here. Pretend like you don't see them, and follow my lead," She was right, the group of boys was heading in their direction. Snape and the other boy sat down in the two empty chairs and the others circled around the table.  
  
"So, Evans, what would you two be whispering about over here," Snape asked. Hermione suddenly recognized the other boy as Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
"Your oversized nose," Hermione retorted, forcing Lily to smile. Snape's lip curled once again and Lucious smirked just as his son would in Hermione's time.  
  
"If you knew what was good for you," Lucious drawled, "you'd shut up and listen to what we have to say,"   
  
"I guess I'm not doing so well, then, am I?" Hermione snapped. Lily's smile faded a bit, but a hint of it still lingered.  
  
"Listen, girl, you'd better listen to us. We have connections that you don't want to mess with," Snape said, grabbing Hermione's collar. Hermione pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me, you slimeball!" she shouted, loud enough for anyone in the school to hear. Snape backed off a bit and smirked.  
  
"You'll be sorry, French," he hissed, and left with his group. Hermione brushed herself off and looked over to Lily. She stood there, her eyes open wide and suddenly broke into a grin.  
  
"Was that you?" she asked Hermione smiled and led Lily back to the common room to tell the boys all about it. They were almost as shocked as Hermione herself.  
  
"Did you seriously call Snape a slimeball?" "Did it feel wonderful?" "Would you do it again? I want to see this," they said, almost at the same time. Hermione blushed and smiled a bit. She had never had this much attention at school with Harry and Ron. Suddenly, Hermione had the urge to cry. She sat down and thought for a moment, about her friends.  
  
"Is something wrong, Brea?" James asked, sitting down next to her. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, nothing," she said, "I'm just kinda tired. Maybe I'll take a nap,"  
  
"I'll take you upstairs," Lily said, and walked with her up the stairs to their room, "What's really wrong?" she asked when in the dorm.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Hermione locked the door, "Lily, I know you're not going to believe this, but here goes nothing. I was walking up to the astronomy tower to meet my friends, Harry and Ron, when I fell backwards down the stairs. I had a time-turner with me and it must have turned when I fell. I landed here, just as the boys were coming around the corner. I guess all I'm saying is...I'm from the future," Lily stared.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said, "Brea, are you totally serious? Who're these two friends of yours?"  
  
"Well, one's Arthur and Molly Weasley's son, and the other...I can't," Hermione buried her hands in her face. Lily urged her to continue, "He's...he's your son,"  
  
"Really? Oh, do you know me? What am I like?" Lily asked. Hermione shook her head, signaling that she couldn't tell.  
  
"I'll screw up the whole existance of man," she said, "I can't tell you anything else. I just want to go home," Lily stood up and reached into her school bag.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," she said, "I take every single class you ever could, so McGonagall go me this. Since you need it much more than I, you can have it," she handed Hermione a small hourglass on a golden chain. Hermione hugged Lily so tight her eyes bulged. The two girls called the boys to come up and they all sat on Lily's bed while Hermione shared her story. She was careful not to tell any major details that could change the course of life (hehe).   
  
"But, Brea, we'll never see you again," Sirius said, frowning. Remus and James nodded.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Hermione smiled. She jumped up and rushed over to her bag and pulled out a book. It was her favorite book and she had read it a million times, even though it was very out-dated and old. She handed it to Remus.  
  
"I'll want this back, of course," she said, smiling. The group looked puzzled, "I've read it a million times in my seven years at Hogwarts. I still love it,"  
  
"I guess this is good-bye," Sirius said. They all hugged Hermione and she decided that it was time. The whole room looked solemn.  
  
"I'll walk you," Remus offered. Hermione nodded and hugged each of them once more. She walked with Remus to the stairs she had fallen down two nights before.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, taking Hermione's hand.  
  
"Soon enough. I might just come back for a little visit," Hermione smiled. Remus looked very sad. He must've really liked me, thought Hermione.  
  
"What is your real name, anyway?" Remus asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head. She looked up at Remus. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. She felt as if she could fly, and didn't want to leave, but she had to, it was the only way. She waved to Remus and walked up the stairs, stopping half way up to turn the hourglass slowly. She smiled at Remus just as he disappeared.   
  
"Hmm," Hermione groaned. She felt as if she had been hit in the head with a ton of bricks. She stood up slowly and realized where she was. She was at the bottom of the last staircase to meet Harry and Ron in the astronomy tower. She rushed up the stairs and into the tower room, relieved to see her two friends. She hugged them, forcing them to stare at her in disbelief. She told them the whole story and they listened intently. She tried to leave out the part about Remus as much as she could.  
  
The next day, Hermione walked with Ron and Harry to DADA. She half-listened as they talked about quidditch. There was a game coming up and they were excited. Hermione just didn't care. She couldn't wait to see the look on Professor Lupin's face when she walked into that classroom. 


End file.
